


For You, My Dear

by blackcoffeebrokenglass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens) - Freeform, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is awkward, Hurt/Comfort, Late night talks, SO MUCH FLUFF, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens), beelzebub doesn't hide how she looks, hell is cold and uncaring, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffeebrokenglass/pseuds/blackcoffeebrokenglass
Summary: Beelzebub was trembling slightly, but otherwise motionless, with her back turned to him. He reached out, placing a hand on her, and she pulled away, a second quiet sob escaping her, and Gabriel felt her sit up in the bed next to him. His hand fumbled for the lamp’s switch and she pulled him roughly away from it, her voice a hoarse whisper.“Gabriel...no...don’t.”





	For You, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit short, it was originally written on my phone.

Gabriel halted in the doorway, dressed in his pajamas - a faded t-shirt and a pair of awful tartan pants that were at least comfortable - as he heard the sound of a pained sob from the darkness of their bedroom.

Quietly, he made his way to their bed, slipping under the heavy blankets next to his demon. Beelzebub was trembling slightly, but otherwise motionless, with her back turned to him. He reached out, placing a hand on her, and she pulled away, a second quiet sob escaping her, and Gabriel felt her sit up in the bed next to him. His hand fumbled for the lamp’s switch and she pulled him roughly away from it, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“Gabriel...no...don’t.”

Her hands shook against his arm.

“Dear?” Gabriel reached out towards her in the dark, curling a hand around her head, weaving his fingers into her short hair. Beelzebub stiffened, and Gabriel felt her hands shift position, palms flat against his chest, almost pushing him away, but not quite.

“My dear, what’s wrong?”

It seemed, for just a moment, like she was going to tell him, but she didn’t, and instead she seemed to make an attempt at scorn, but with no real emotion behind the words.

“It’s nothing you angels would understand.”

“No?”

She huffed, hands dropping from Gabriel’s body. “You didn’t fall. There’s absolutely nothing about this that you holy beings would understand.”

“You were an angel once too, Beelz. I think I can attempt to understand.” Gabriel reached back, succeeding at flipping the light on this time.

At the sudden onslaught of brightness, Beelzebub flinched back, her hands flying up instantly before her face. Gabriel felt, rather than saw, the vibrations of a demonic miracle being hastily worked, and , as for what he could see past her hands, his demon looked rather more bedraggled and pale than usual.

“You look a bit of a mess, my dear. What’s the matter?”

He gripped her wrist, trying to pull her hands off her face, and she ducked her head down, raising her other hand to strike him, landing a harsh slap on the side of his face.

“Ouch.”

He took hold of her free wrist, cringing slightly at how easy it was to restrain her, at how very small and weak she looked, curled in on herself in their bed. Gabriel pulled her to him, easing her hands apart, in a futile attempt to get her to raise her head.

“Dear, whatever it could possibly be, I can assure you I’m here.”

He removed his hand from her wrist, relocating it to her chin, tilting her face up so their eyes would meet. Beelzebub jerked in his grasp, a last-ditch effort to pull away, but Gabriel was determined, keeping a firm but gentle grip, so as not to hurt her.

He felt the demonic energy around Beelzebub spike, and herd a sob broke from her throat as their eyes finally met.

Gabriel took in her appearance, the demon looking quite a bit more sickly than he was used to seeing, though still relatively like herself, eyes reddened and glassy from tears, skin paler than he’d initially thought it was, brow furrowed in discomfort, and eyes widened by fear. Gabriel’s eyes scanned her face, surprised by the quantity of painful-looking boils across her face, some appearing quite infected, and none of which he had ever seen before.

“Dear...” His voice died in his throat.

It was quite rare that the Archangel Gabriel was ever at a loss for words. This seemed to be one of those times, however.

“Spare me.” Beelzebub spat, disgust overtaking her expression. “Heaven cursed us. They cursed all of us. _Angels_-“ she spoke the word like a swear, like it tasted bad in her mouth, “-can’t begin to understand.”

Gabriel felt her demonic miracle recede. There was no point in keeping it up now, he realized, as it came to him that she’d been attempting to hide how she looked. “You’ve been concealing this - all this time?”

Words could not describe the glare she then bestowed upon him. “Yes. Obviously. It’s disgusting.” The fear had left the demon’s voice, and her eyes were bright with rage.

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a few times, each thing he thought to say sounding quite a bit worse than the last.

“Zzzpit it out.” Her voice was a low growl, losing control and buzzing slightly on the ‘s’. “I’m pitiful and gross, and you want nothing to do with me now.”

“No!”

Gabriel was shocked at the volume of his own voice, the emotion that betrayed his feelings as he spoke. “It’s not like that- not at all, I was only thinking...”

“What?” Her tone was indignant, anger seeping into the edges.

“Is it - does it hurt?”

She heaved a sigh and her eyes rolled back for a moment, as if Gabriel was wasting her time. “Wouldn’t be much of a curse if it didn’t.”

The reality of that statement hit Gabriel, and he suddenly felt as if he might cry himself. “My dear...”

“I don’t need your pity, angel.” He stroked a thumb across her cheek, careful to avoid the sores, but she hissed and pulled away from him.

”What are you playing at? I said I didn’t want -“

“Is this why you were crying earlier?” Gabriel cut her off, knowing he made a mistake the moment Beelzebub’s head shot up, her eyes locking with his, but in a surprising change of emotions, she seemed to deflate, collapsing into his arms, twisting her body as she fell so that she was looking up at him. “I can’t miracle it away when it hurtzz bad, I can’t quite concentrate.”

“It does hurt quite a bit then?” She sighed, seeming to be content to relax against Gabriel’s chest rather than answer. Her hands twisted into his worn t-shirt, and she pressed the unmarred side of her face into his shoulder.

His arm wrapped around her, his thoughts recalling the cold, damp atmosphere of hell from the moments he had been there on business. The demons seemed to make hostility and solitude their way, and Beelzebub’s slight shudders under his touch confirmed to him just how starved for affection she was, whether she knew it or not.

A few minutes passed, and Gabriel began to feel the love radiating from the demon’s small body. A smile broke across his face as Beelzebub opened her eyes and glanced up at him. “You look stupid. Stop smiling so much.” He stroked a hand through her hair, and she hungrily leaned into the contact. “Nobody loves you down in Hell?”

“They fear me there. That’s all I need. Love izzz -“

“- weak. I know. Although angels are basically built on love, Beelz.”

“That’s your own problem then, stupid.”

“Fair enough.”

“......”

“......”

“Does it hurt?” For Beelzebub had writhed slightly in his grasp, stifling a groan against the back of her hand. She shook her head, an obvious lie, as her face was scrunched in a expression of pain.

Gabriel sighed, conjuring a small miracle of his own, though not knowing what he could do against a heavenly curse. A sharp ache flashed across his face for a moment as if he’d been scorched with a hot iron, a sudden glimpse into the pain Beelzebub underwent daily.

_You take a demon’s pain away? Here’s your punishment. _

Beelzebub gasped quietly, eyes wide and searching to Gabriel. “Better now?” She nodded, appearing to be at a loss for words right that minute.

She found her voice a while later, though, while they were sitting up across from each other on the bed. “You’re not...not disgusted by me?”

“Why would I be?”

“I look -“

“I love you, Beelz. Why would this make any difference?”

“It’s awful -“

“It’s part of you.”

“But -“

“ - and I love you, all of you, so why should I reconsider?”

She was silent, staring at him for a moment, before a true sob broke from her, and she collapsed forward into his arms. A few tears sprang to Gabriel’s eyes at this, and he gripped her tightly against him, stroking through her hair as she cried quietly into his shirt. Gabriel hummed softly as he held her, and it wasn’t three minutes before Beelzebub pulled back and crashed her lips to his, the kiss wet from tears and desperate for validation.

Gabriel would’ve never thought of leaving her.


End file.
